


I'll do it!

by sssssssim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Nonsense, this is nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't trust Damon. He's the only one who doesn't trust Damon. But Damon is fun, and he jokes about Stiles' virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll do it!

**Author's Note:**

> [Luckyfirebird18](http://luckyfirebird18.tumblr.com/) requested a gifset on tumblr. I couldn't deliver exactly what she wanted, so I wrote this. Here's the [gifset](http://sssssssim.tumblr.com/post/60195350049/wolf-diaries-requested-by).

Stiles loves and hates the day Damon Salvatore came to Beacon Hills. On the one hand, he has to be grateful, because even though they had a rough start, having a vampire on your side in a battle proved to be a good thing for the pack. On the other hand, Stiles couldn’t get a good read on the guy. It frustrated the hell out of him. One moment he would be funny and charming, and a couple of seconds later he’d turn into a heartless killing machine.

Stiles knows people. He’s always had a sixth sense when it comes to figuring out if a person is evil or not. But he couldn’t figure Damon out. The guy was over 100 years old, so of course he had a lot of issues, Stiles understood that. But he couldn’t understand his play. Yes, he always helped when the pack would call him, but he’d always get something in return, one way or another. And even though he talked a lot about his brother and his friends back in Mystic Falls, he stayed in Beacon Hills.  For four months, he stayed in Beacon Hills.

ɣ

‘What are you saying, Stiles?’, Scott rolled his eyes, looking exhausted all of a sudden.

‘I’m just saying that we should be careful. It’s weird, he’s weird.’

‘No, really?’, Scott asked, sarcastically. ‘You think we should be careful in dealing with a 100 year old vampire who has to eat human blood in order to survive?’

‘And who basically ran away from home, leaving everyone he cares about behind.’

Scott blinked.

‘And who always seems to be getting something out of us, even if we don’t realize it.’

Scott blinked.

‘And who won’t tell us why he’s here!’

Scott blinked twice.

‘And who won’t leave!’, Stiles whined, exasperated.

Scott blinked.

‘He’s evil.’, Stiles whispered. ‘I know it. He must be evil!’

‘You’re overreacting’, Scott put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. ‘We’re careful, Stiles, you know we’re always careful. Relax.’

‘How can I relax if-‘

‘Just let it go!’, Scott flashed his bright red eyes.

Stiles rolled his eyes and walked away. ‘The day that will work on me, Scotty boy, will be the day you’ll grow a second head!’

ɣ

‘What’s the problem, again?’, Lydia sighed.

‘He’s evil.’, Stiles nodded, serious.

‘He’s evil?’, Lydia raised an eyebrow.

‘He must be. Why is he here? Why is he still here? Why is he helping us? He’s always tricking us, always getting something out of us, even though he won’t tell us anything before hand! He’s manipulative and nobody sees that! Why doesn’t anyone see that? Haven’t you people learned anything from the clusterfuck that was Peter fucking Hale?’

‘Are you actually comparing Damon to Peter Hale?’

‘Yes!’, Stiles yelled. ‘Manipulative, smart, cunning, morally ambiguous, sassy as fuck! It’s textbook… villain…ism.’

‘Villainism.’, Lydia nodded.

‘Yes.’

Lydia narrowed his eyes. ‘Is this your way of telling me you’re into Damon?’

‘I… What?’, Stiles’ eyes grew wide.

‘He is very hot, and he’s totally your type.’, Lydia said, casually, playing with a lock of her hair.

‘What the hell are you talking about?’, Stiles narrowed his eyes.

‘Tall, dark, handsome, older, smart, sassy, supernatural being. Damon Salvatore is totally your type.’, she nodded.

Stiles blinked a couple of times. ‘I do not have a type.’

Lydia raised an eyebrow. ‘I’m a banshee and Derek is a werewolf.’

He opened his mouth a couple of times, but no words came out.

‘He’s not evil, Stiles.’, Lydia smiled. ‘You’re overreacting.’

Stiles got up from the table and started walking towards the doors. ‘I do not have a crush on Damon Salvatore!’, he yelled, ignoring how all the people in the cafeteria were staring at him.

ɣ

 ‘So, what you’re saying is that you’re paranoid.’, Derek concluded.

Stiles rolled his eyes. ‘How can you trust him? Explain that to me, please, because I can’t fucking understand why you, of all people, trust the blood sucking vampire who clearly has a hidden agenda!’

‘Me, of all people?’, Derek asked, crossing his arms across his chest, getting defensive.

Stiles didn’t like it when Derek got like that in front of him, they were good friends now, they were beyond that, so he easily uncrossed the wolf’s arms, and spoke in a soft voice.

‘You’re a werewolf, have been all your life, you learned how to tell if someone is lying when you were four, by listening to their heart beat.’

‘And?’, Derek asked, pulling his arms away from Stiles’ hold.

‘And he doesn’t have a heartbeat. How can you trust that he’s telling the truth?’

Derek narrowed his eyes. ‘What is this really about?’

Stiles shrugged and threw himself on Derek’s couch. ‘I’m a great judge of character, you know. I’ve always been. I knew there was something off with Matt from the beginning and don’t get me started on Peter.’

‘You’re also very modest.’, Derek muttered, taking a sit next to him.

‘But I can’t get a read on Damon!’, Stiles whined, ignoring him. ‘Sometimes, I think he’s telling us the truth and that he’s here to help. Sometimes, I even like him a bit. But other times, I think he’s an evil mastermind who’s planning some horrible, torturous way to kill us all.’

Derek sighed. ‘You’re overreacting.’

Stiles punched his shoulder. Derek continued, ignoring him. ‘You’re wrong, I don’t trust him, not completely. There are very few people I trust with my life, and half of them are in this room right now.’

Stiles smiled. ‘So we’re going to do something about him?’

‘No.’, Derek shook his head. ‘If the time comes, than yes, I will gladly do something about him. However, until then, he is willing to help us. We’ll just keep being as careful as we always are.’

Stiles sighed. ‘That’s what Scott said.’

The wolf nodded. ‘Hmmm. And what did Lydia say?’

‘That he’s my type.’, Stiles said through gritted teeth.

Derek blinked. ‘I thought your type was high heels and blonde hair.’

‘Haha. You’re so funny.’, Stiles deadpanned.

Derek frowned.

Stiles sighed. ‘It appears my type nowadays is tall, dark, handsome, sassy, and supernatural.’

Derek nodded. Then, he started laughing hysterically.

ɣ

‘Scott’, Stiles whined. ‘I’m an 18 year old virgin. And it’s getting old, really old. And dangerous, this was the third time some witch kidnapped me for my blood. I need to have sex, like, right now. Someone needs to sex me up right now!’

‘I’ll do it!’.

Stiles let out a very manly yell, and when he turned around, he saw Damon coming into Derek’s apartment, with the wolf at his side.

‘I’ll do it’, the vampire repeated. ‘Come over to my place. Bring some scotch, though, I always have more fun when I’m a bit drunk.’

Stiles blinks. ‘Are you kidding?’

‘Yes, I’m kidding.’, Damon answered slowly.

Stiles groaned. ‘You don’t toy with a guy’s emotions like that, dude. It’s really not attractive!’

In a split second, Damon was in front of Stiles, just an inch separating them, putting his hand on Stiles’ hip. ‘Is it not attractive?’, he purred, a smirk on his face. ‘Then why did your heartbeat spike up when I came into the room?’

Stiles didn’t take a step back, even though his instinct was telling him to run. He smiled, instead, slowly dragging his fingers along the vampire’s arm.

‘You’re not the reason why my heartbeat speeds up.’

Damon frowned. ‘Tell me.’, he said, looking into Stiles’ eyes. He could see the vampire's pupils dilating and he knew that the he was trying to glamour him. He was the only one who knew vampires could do that, though, Damon didn’t tell the pack anything. But Stiles did his research and he was prepared.

‘No.’, Stiles smiled.

Damon’s eyes grew wide and he took a step back.

‘Tell me why your heartbeat went up.’, he tried again, putting more force into his words.

Stiles smirked. ‘Vervain tastes like shit. It was a challenge to hide it in the pack’s food.’

Damon looked at Stiles for a few seconds, it seemed like he was holding his breath. Then, he looked to Derek and his eyes narrowed. When he looked back to Stiles, there was understanding on his face.

‘Oh, wow.’, Damon said.

Stiles shook his head. ‘Now, if you’ll excuse us…’, he went out of the apartment, dragging a bewildered Derek along.


End file.
